the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Otherworld
The Other World, or Otherworld, is a cylindrical planet located in an alternate universe called the Otherverse. Many of its features are very similar to, or identical to, those in our world. Familiar elements such as iron and gold exist, and human beings populate the world. Other features are odd variations on what we are familiar with. Milk and paper, rather than being compounds made up by other elements, are actually pure elements in Otherworld. Paper is mined out of the earth, and milk forms clouds and precipitates as milk rain. There are also features which are totally unique to The Other World. For example, there are geometron particles, which are subatomic particles which, when gathered in large quantities, emit "geometry fields", which force planet scale objects to conform to different shapes. Cylindrons are the type of geometron which cause Otherworld itself to be the shape of a huge cylinder. Because Otherworld is cylindrical, it is possible to use a powerful telescope from an elevated location to see indefinitely far on the north/south axis. However, in practise, mountains and other objects bloc line of sight to many places. Light and laser signalling can also be effectively used between distant locations of the same longitude, but these can easily enough be blocked, either deliberately or by chance. All of these factors play an important role in military strategy. For as long as anyone can remember, the planet has been named otherworld. Most people take it for granted, but there is much debate among scholars as to why the word "other" is used. Some suggest that it is because this world is actually just a parallel, holographic, or imaginary version of some kind of "realworld", but most disregard this as ludicrous pseudoscience. Geological layers Like many other solid planets, the Otherworld has multiple layers of rock and molten material inside and covering it. These layers primarily are the crust, the mantle, the vacuum, and the core. The crust is a solid mass of soil and rock that all the living things of otherworld reside upon. It is shaped like a cylinder, and covers all of otherworld. Occasional cracks in the crust result in anomalies such as the volcanoes of Alvalpa. The crust is kept in place by giant pillars of iron that attach it to the middle mantle. The mantle is divided into three layers within itself: the upper mantle, which is a massive area of molten rock right below the crust, the middle mantle, which is composed of radioactive materials and is attached to the crust, and the lower mantle, which, along with the core, helps keep the vacuum in place and is composed of extremely dense rock. Underneath the mantle is the vacuum. This large expanse has absolutely nothing in it. Instead of sucking Otherworld in upon itself in order to fill this gap, the vacuum is kept from destroying Otherworld by being secured between the lower mantle and the core. To the naked eye, it would appear that the core floats inside the vacuum. The final layer is known as the core. It is a relatively light cylinder of tin at the center of Otherworld. It serves as the thing that keeps Otherworld in orbit, as without it, Otherworld would drift aimlessly across space. Stars have a property called Orbital Slots, each of which can hold one planet. The number and types of Oribtal Slots vary based on the mass of the star. Each Orbital Slot has a shape, distance from the star, and corresponding element. Shape determines the shape of the path of the planet in its orbit, and "corresponding element" determines the element which must compose the core of the planet in that slot. The core is what actually locks onto the Orbital Slot. Category:Planet